Death to The Era Unknown
by Sesshy-Kagome17
Summary: A modern day Inuyasha Fan-girl is thrown into the Feudal Era where she meets all the characters, forms friendships, makes enemies and finds love.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha! I wish I owned my favorite boyos but alas I do not. So I only own Lyssa and any other OCs you notice or I decide to put in.

**Japanese spoken**

Japanese or English spoken by Lyssa, English by Kagome

_Thoughts_

Lyssa stood at the edge of the dock at Lake Almanor and pondered her life. It wasn't a very happy life and people around her were incredibly stupid. Earlier that week she had been watching a favorite show of hers, it was a Japanese anime known as Inuyasha. The characters in the anime were hilarious, all working together to create a dramatic comedy. Lyssa liked sitting in her apartment and coming up with names for her favorite characters. So far she had come up her favorite four names. There was Inu-Baka, the nickname was for the main hero of the show Inuyasha. Kinky-ho was next and that name was for Kikyo, a miko that Inuyasha had known before she died only she was once again… alive. There was one of her favorites, Fluffy-Tardo. She used this name for an ookami youkai named Kouga. When Lyssa told her best friend Annie about it, Annie had laughed at her. She'd said that Kouga wasn't fluffy enough to be "Fluffy-Tardo." Lyssa had just stared at her friend and named Kouga's main characteristics. Kouga was known for walking around in a wolf pelt "skirt", fur boots, fur gloves, and his hair was poofy to the extreme. So Lyssa thought the name was perfect for the overeager male. Last was her favorite older male character. Sesshomaru-sama. Or, as she liked to call him, Fluffy-Chibi. He wasn't a pipsqueak and he was only "fluffy" when in his true form. She found it sad that he wasn't real. If he were then she would find him and call him that just to get him to kill her. With that thought in mind, Lyssa closed her eyes, silently wishing that Sesshomaru would kill her.

Lyssa tied two dumb bells to her ankles and jumped awkwardly into the lake. She sunk to the bottom and let out the breath that she still held in her body. Watching the bubbles float to the surface, she counted to thirty one in her head before she started to feel the lack of air. By one minute she was getting woozy and after that she lost count. Soon after that, Lyssa was dead. She had finally managed to kill herself. But the Kami had heard her "prayers" and decided to grant them. So she wouldn't stay dead for long. When she next awoke she was looking up at a clear blue sky with few clouds. It was a beautiful day and she wondered if she was in heaven. She sat up and glanced around, there were trees all around. It was exactly like a scene from Inuyasha. _"Hah, wouldn't that be funny if I got sent to feudal Japan…"_ Lyssa looked around again. _"If I were in Feudal Japan then Kouga and Inuyasha would be fighting, and Sesshomaru would come along with Rin and think that they were being stupid idiots but say nothing."_ As soon as the thought finished processing she heard the faint sound of distant yelling.

"**Stupid…. Wolf!"**

"**Dumb… Dog… Give… Woman!"**

"**Hn."**

"**Sesshom…sama?"** The last of the four voices came in a small girl's voice and Lyssa screamed bloody murder. She'd only understood the one name, only the one sentence, but it was enough. It was enough to make her believe she was in the feudal Era in Japan. This made no sense at all!

Before she knew it Kouga, Inuyasha, and the gang were in front of her. Kouga's two pack members Ginta and Hakkaku came following after him panting.

"**Hey wench, where's the demon?"**

Lyssa saw Kagome looking at her funny and realized she was still wearing her bathing suit. "I… I… Excuse me." They all just looked at her funny. Lyssa then knew that this wasn't like any fanfiction she'd read before. They couldn't understand her. But Kagome had to understand at least a little. Didn't they take English classes in Japan? She didn't know for sure but it was worth a try.

"Kagome… Please help me." She spoke slowly and meticulously. She wanted to be understood by the younger female. What she didn't expect was an angry Ookami Youkai at her throat. He said something in Japanese to the others and Kagome stuttered out an answer then looked to her.

"How do you know my name?" The sentence was said in extremely accented English but it was English!

"Oh thank the Gods! I jumped into the lake and tried to commit suicide but next thing I knew I was here. And as for your name well, I saw it. I've seen you all in a TV." Lyssa took a deep breath of air after her speech and looked to Kagome to see if she had comprehended the words.

"You know us all?" Lyssa nodded. Kagome pointed to a random member of the group. Lyssa simply said.

"Sango." Once again Kagome pointed and Lyssa said, "Kouga." Kagome thought for a minute before coming up with what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"What are the names of Sesshomaru-sama's traveling companions?"

"Rin and Jaken. Did I say that right? My pronunciation is a bit off I think." Kagome nodded in awe.

"So you saw us all on Television? But how?"

"I don't really know." Lyssa shrugged. "All I know is I'm here now. Stupid Fluffy-Tardo. Trying to bite me."

Kagome snorted at the girl's nickname for Kouga. Kouga looked at her in amusement. He wanted to know what his woman was laughing at. When Kagome saw his reaction to her laughter she quickly thought of an excuse. **"She said I was prettier in person."** Kagome said this to Kouga so that he wouldn't kill the poor girl. No one deserved to die so young and the girl had said she was trying to commit suicide. "Why did you try to commit suicide? And how old are you?" Kagome looked at the shorter girl and was honestly concerned. She didn't look very old, maybe sixteen. Three years younger than Kagome, herself.

The girl looked up in shock and started to cry. Without knowing what to do Kagome patted the poor girl's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Once the tears started there seemed to be no end and she collapsed against Kagome. "I-I was be-beaten-n by my… my step-fath-father. He told me th-that if I told an-anyone th-then he would start beating my mother and li-little-le sister-r. My sis-ter is only eight." She sobbed harder against Kagome. "Wh-en j-ju-just beating me wasn't enough he molested me. So… so many ti-times… He t-told me that-t next time he would ra-rape meeeee! I had to st-op going to sc-school. Because th-they would-d have s-seen-n the bruises-s." At this admission she fell to her knees. "I..I couldn't let him rape me. I would ra-rather die!" Having admitted everything and feeling overwhelmed from all that had happened she fainted. Three males went to catch her fall.

Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all tried their best to be the first to catch the falling woman. In each of their minds they were wondering why they cared so much. Shippo watched in astonishment as Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga all caught the distraught female. She was cradled in three different pairs of arms. The three males looked up and growled at each other. Sango, at that moment was glad she had already given up on Miroku and had found a love in a nearby village after the defeat of Naraku. Rin was gleeful that her Lord had finally become interested in someone even if he didn't know it yet. Ginta and Hakkaku were staring at Kouga in disbelief that he would protect a human other than Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo watched on in bemused disbelief.

When Lyssa woke up just seconds later she found herself looking up at three males and being held by each of them. "Um, Kagome… What happened here?" At the sound of the human female's voice Sesshomaru dropped his arms like he had been burned and turned to walk away with his normal indifferent mask in place. Miroku and Kouga steadied the female on her feet before backing away.

"Well when you fainted all three of them just rushed forward to catch you. It was very odd. Well… Not so much for Miroku. But the other two… I think that they don't know the reason themselves." Kagome shrugged and smirked at Lyssa. "But you still haven't told me how old you are."

Lyssa blushed and looked down. "I'm eighteen. My birthday was last week. Have you defeated Naraku yet?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "_This girl really does know everything."_

"So are you and Inuyasha married yet?"

Kagome choked violently and looked up in shock at the seemingly innocent girl. Where had that come from?! "No!"

"Well darn, I hope I don't change anything in the series. That would be tragic."

Kouga and Miroku, tired of being left out of the loop turned to Kagome at the same time and asked, **"What is she saying?"** Kagome laughed outright and turned to the two impatient men.

"**We're talking about her years. And how she knows us all." **

"**Well, what's her name?"** Miroku asked in exasperation.

"**I haven't asked yet…"** Kagome turned back to the girl and smiled reassuringly. "What is your name?"

"Oh! I'm Lyssa." She bowed a bit and smiled. "Hajime mashite." She grinned at the shocked looks on the faces around her. "I was trying to learn Japanese before I attempted suicide." Kagome quickly translated this to the gaping Miroku and Kouga. And they saddled up to Lyssa's sides to test her on her knowledge.


	2. Kaiko

I do NOT own the characters of Inuyasha. I only own my OCs. Peace be with you. Also, I mostly won't be using honorifics. I know it isn't proper, but it's my fanficition.

_**Dream Sequence or Vision**_

**English spoken by Lyssa or Kagome**

Japanese spoken by anyone.

_Thoughts_

"Watashi no namae wa Lyssa desu. Onamae wa nan desuka? Hajime mashite. Kouga o goshōkai shimasu. Kochira wa Miroku desu. Genki desuka?" This continued on for quite a while Lyssa would just repeat everything she knew and Miroku or Kouga would correct her if her pronunciation were wrong or she said something wrong. My name is Lyssa. What is your name? Pleased to meet you. I'd like you to meet Kouga. This is Miroku. How are you?

Once they were satisfied they had pried every bit of knowledge they could from her they began to teach her. They would point to a random object and say its name. Thankfully she already knew the colors so there was no need to figure out a way to teach her those. Of course it could be done with Shippo's crayons. But she wouldn't point that out. Soon Sesshomaru came back and watched in silence as Kouga and Miroku dragged her everywhere.

When she had been at home she had bought a Japanese Vocabulary Spark Sheet to help her study and she had managed to memorize the entire first page.

A flash of pain went through Lyssa's head as her vision went white for a moment before she could see her family at the table all laughing.

"_**It's about time that stupid bitch went and killed herself! I was tired of having to pretend. Weren't you my precious kitten?" her step-father's voice seemed surprisingly sweet and Lyssa stared at him in shock as he caressed the side of her mother's face.**_

"_**I know what you mean Daddy. I'm glad she finally decided she couldn't live with herself anymore. Now we won't have to deal with the Gods' wrath. She killed herself! We had nothing to do with it!" Her sister who she'd always thought was so loving was laughing because she was dead? And what was the deal with the Gods' wrath?**_

"_**Yes.. Let's hope that the Gods' see that as well." Even her mother was happy?! What the hell? Lyssa could feel the tears running down her face but she was powerless to stop them. Just as she was powerless to stop what happened next. She flung out a hand wanting nothing more than to smack her step-father for hi cruelty. But instead of just hitting him her ghost like hand went through him and stopped his heart.**_

_**Her mother and sister cried out in fear as their loving father and husband collapsed dead.**_

Lyssa snapped back to herself and snatched her still outstretched hand back to herself. What had she done? Had she just killed her step-father? Impossible!

Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru had all stepped forward as soon as Lyssa stopped in her walking. She had become as still as death until her hand suddenly shot out and stayed there. It was like she was in a trance. But that was unlikely. Sesshomaru stepped back as soon as he saw her coming back to her senses. What was wrong with him? He should feel no concern for this human. He hated humans, didn't he?

Lyssa fainted and fell to the floor of the clearing. In her mind's eye she saw herself in a large chamber. It was elaborate and elegant. It was full of people who as soon as they saw her came rushing forward in joy.

"_**Kaiko!" Two of the otherworldly beings separated themselves from the rest and rushed forward to give her a hug. "Amaterasu-sama, please… Please restore our child's memories of her true parents. We love her so much and cannot continue to see her suffer." It was a woman who had asked this.**_

_**Lyssa backed away**_ _**from them. "I don't know who you people are, but my name is Lyssa. And my real father died when I was three."**_

"_**Kaiko, we are your birth parents. However, due to some tension in the heavens, we sent you to live your years on earth. We never meant for you to get put with such parents. I am deeply sorry." This time it was the man speaking to her. **_

_**The one called Amaterasu who seemed to be in charge was eyeing her thoughtfully. Seeming to have made up her mind she spoke. "Izanagi, Izanami. I will grant your dearest wish." The woman came forward, seeming to glide, and placed a hand against Lyssa's forehead. "Kaiko… Awaken." At the command Lyssa's body and mind began to change. She no longer believed herself to be Lyssa Bowers. She was now Kaiko daughter of Izanagi: Forefather of the Gods and Japan. Her mother was Izanami: Mother of Japan and the Gods. She was no longer a blond haired, green eyed, overly tall girl. Now she had dark red hair, the purest green eyes, and she was petite. Her mind was still catching up but the beings on earth watched the transformation in awe. **_

"_**Mother! Father! I've missed you so." Kaiko covered her mouth as she realized she was speaking in Japanese and not her native tongue. Except, Japanese was her native tongue. The one she'd been born to speak. The language of her family. She looked at her family, the Gods and smiled. She was finally home. But she was needed on earth. "Mother, Father… I hate to leave so soon after being reunited with you, but I fear I must go. My new friends need me to defeat the beast known as Naraku."**_

"_**We understand. Take with you your gifts and pet and learn to use them well." As her parents spoke their voices were slowly fading until Kaiko opened her eyes and looked around her with a new look on life. **_

Miroku and Kouga caught sight of Lyssa's eyes opening and they were extremely happy to see no shadows in her eyes.

"Kagome! She's awake. Please come see to her." Kouga's loud voice right next to Kaiko's head normally would have given her a headache, but she was so surprised to see him right there that it was completely ignored.

"Kouga-kun, how long was I out for?" Kouga looked down at Lyssa in shock. She had just spoken completely in Japanese and now that he was thinking about it, she looked very different. "Kouga-kun?"

"Lyssa? What happened to you?" Kagome had just come into the hut and had seen Lyssa in her new Japanese splendor. In an unguarded moment she had spoken in Japanese to the girl.

"I found out where I came from. And it changed me. Also, my name is Kaiko. I was mistaken when I thought it was Lyssa. Please forgive me." Kaiko bowed her head and all her new friends stared at Lys-no Kaiko in shock. Who was this girl and what had she done with the other?

"Kaiko, would you be willing to explain what you mean? I'm not quite sure I understand.


	3. Naraku

A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a one shot… Oh well. And Sesshomaru will probably be at least a little OOC. Gomen Nasai! Also, the shout out to boz4PM in this chapter is a real story. It's titled Don't Panic and it's great to read. It's part of a trilogy. I love her stories.

Last but surely not least, Naraku is actually my favorite Inuyasha character besides Shippo. But Shippo is just too young to have any fun with. So this story will have some twists and turns. :D

_Thoughts_

_**Dream Sequence or Vision**_

**English spoken by anyone**

Japanese

"… And so that's what happened." Kaiko stood in front of her new friends and smiled wryly. "So apparently I'm a child of the Gods." She shrugged and smiled again. "I still want to help though. My parents said I had gifts so I'll do my best to learn them and help you with your quest." She bowed once and said in a shy voice, "Please take care of me."

Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru all stared at Kaiko in shock. Well Sesshomaru was just a slight widening of his eyes and a rising of his eyebrows, but the affect was the same. Did she honestly expect them to just take this all in stride? This was insane! Kouga was the first to step forward and take Kaiko's hand. He sniffed at her wrist a bit and pulled away.

"She's the same. Her scent is just a little bit altered, aside from that she still smells like the girl that showed up here before." He winked at Kaiko and walked back to the group. Miroku was the next to approach.

"I must say Kaiko-sama; I enjoy things much more when I can understand of what you speak." He too winked before grabbing her hand and kissing it like a gentleman. She was careful to keep her rear end out of his reach. She bowed slightly to both Miroku and Kouga and turned to the others in the group.

"Please, say something, I'd like to know what you are thinking." As soon as she had said this a swarming of voices came into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Only three voices were seemingly absent: Sesshomaru, Shippou, and Kouga. She held her head in her hands trying to get the voices to leave her alone. They were so noisy and annoying. Apparently Kagome and Sango were jealous. Inuyasha was wondering if they could trust her at all. Rin was thinking that she was as pretty as a flower. Miroku was thinking about her's and Sango's butts. And Jaken was in awe of his Lord. The voices were so overwhelming that she fell over, unconscious. She had never before fainted in her life. And in just a short period of time she had fainted twice! What was wrong with her?

When she woke up again the voices had quieted somewhat and she was able to push the noise to the back of her mind. So that was one of her powers. Mind reading. But why were the three voices absent? Was it because they were full demons or something else? She just knew that this ability would kill her love life. She would never be able to date a guy and know what he was thinking all the time. What if he was thinking of another woman while he was with her? She'd have to find someone whose mind was impervious to her new gift. She didn't want to invade his privacy that way.

Kaiko looked at Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Kouga. All three of them were untouchable and she was pretty sure Kouga already had a crush on her. But hadn't she read something about demons not liking someone who was more powerful than them? What if she was more powerful than Kouga? What if they were the only three in the world she couldn't read? This was a catastrophe. Here she was in a land not her own, and she knew all the characters. Not only that but she suddenly had super powers?! What the hell?

She had a sudden flashback of a story she'd read, a Lord of the Rings story. It was called Don't Panic by Boz4PM. In the opening chapter there was a part that reminded her of her current situation. The main character was suddenly transported to Middle Earth where she met Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. She cheerfully greeted them and before anything else could happen they all smiled. Aragorn walked toward her and lopped off her head saying, "Die Mary Sue! Spawn of Morgoth!" When she'd read that she'd laughed for almost an hour. Only, now it wasn't so funny.

Not only that, but who the heck was Morgoth? She'd never read the books and she was only slightly into the movies. Just enough to read fanfictions. What would she do if she was a Mary-Sue? She hated them in stories. Most of the time. Sometimes they were amusing or entertaining but most often they were just obnoxious. "Oh save me!" Or even worse… "I'll save you all and I'll do it without even getting bloody dirty!" That wasn't how real life worked. And it pissed her off to think that some people were still wearing blinders.

In her mind Kaiko was running down a list of possible suitors if she ever got home. Or if she had to stay here. And to her embarrassment, her longtime anime crush, Naraku, was on the list. Maybe she could change him. Maybe she could make him good again. There went those thoughts again. She mentally pulled off her blinders just in time for Naraku to appear.

"Naraku!" She didn't mean to. Honestly she didn't mean to sound so excited. But he was so hot! His long black hair cascading down his lean but muscular body, his crimson eyes, his full lips just beckoned to her girly sensibilities. She'd always had two favorite males. Naraku and Sesshomaru. She hated it when one of them was paired up with someone else because she wanted it to be her. Kaiko eyed Naraku. He was even better in real life. Provided this wasn't some freak dream. He and Sesshomaru were polar opposites in looks, but they were equally gorgeous in her mind. If only she had a chance with one of them.

Naraku looked in mild surprise at the girl who seemed to know everybody. Oh yes, he'd seen her. He'd had Kanna show him the Inutachi through her mirror and he'd seen when this girl had just appeared. He had also seen her interesting transformation. This girl was full of surprises. And he intended to keep her close. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I wish to remedy that. As you know, I am Naraku. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" Kaiko blushed. Okay, she knew it was wrong. But she couldn't help it. His voice was like nothing she'd heard before. It was deep and smooth. She felt like she could fall forever into his voice.

"I'm Ly-Kaiko. I'm Kaiko." Kaiko saw out of the corner of her eye that the rest of the group was looking on in shock. Apparently Naraku wasn't normally this much of a gentleman with them. Too bad for them. She mentally stuck her tongue out. Then she mentally slapped herself for feeling smug. This was Naraku! He was evil! She couldn't be having non-enemyish thoughts of him. But it was so easy. And he was so gorgeous. As she had been thinking Sesshomaru had been holding himself back from ripping Naraku apart. He'd never felt this way before… Like he needed to get Kaiko away from Naraku because she wasn't his! She was Sesshomaru's whether she knew it or not yet. Sesshomaru shoved that thought from his mind. She wasn't his and she never would be.

Naraku meanwhile was thinking of ways to get Kaiko away from the Inutachi. What could he possibly say to get her to abandon them? "Lady Kaiko.." The single word "Kaiko" came out in a small voice from said girl, asking for him to call her by name. "Kaiko, would you consider going with me to my palace? I wish to understand you better." A loud snarl ripped through the air and Kaiko looked back to see who was so angry. Kouga had an upset look on his face so she assumed it was him without even looking in Sesshomaru's direction. It couldn't have been Fluffy. He wouldn't want someone like her. Naraku on the other hand seemed to want her.

Kaiko sighed and watched Naraku for a minute. "Naraku-san, I'd love to go with you. But I can't just abandon my friends. I'd love to find out why you do what you do. But most of all, I'd like you to stop. I don't like death. It's sad and not something I want to be around. So if you were to want me with you, you'd have to give up everything. The jewel and the killing at the very least."

Naraku looked down at the ground for a moment before he glowed a dark purple and an almost completed gem came from his body. He handed it to Kaiko with little hesitation and she in turn handed it to Kagome to be purified. Naraku looked up at Kaiko and she shook her head a tiny bit.

"We have to wait for just a bit so I can see if you've truly changed. But just to give you hope for the future, I'll give you this." Kaiko walked up to the Hanyou and kissed his cheek softly before backing away again.


	4. Shippou

A/N: Sooo, I know Naraku and Sesshomaru are a little, okay… A lot out of character, but I just love Naraku too much to kill him off and Sesshomaru is difficult to get right and still have a romance. Please forgive me! Also, I'm sorry about Shippou, but I had to have him prepared.

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own any of the canon characters.

Chapter four

Kaiko looked back at her new friends as Naraku walked away.

They all looked so shocked that she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to laugh. But you should see your faces." She giggled again and blushed a bit as she remembered Sesshomaru's growl. What had that been all about? She mentally shrugged and shoved it from her mind. So what. He was probably just angry that she'd kissed the enemy. That was it. That must be it. She smiled brightly at everyone and looked at Shippou. "Hey Shippou, you okay? I know that Naraku kinda scares you and I'm sorry to have betrayed your trust like that. But I truly think he can change."

Shippou looked up with wide eyes at Kaiko and nodded slightly. "I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." Having said this Shippou walked over to Kaiko and hugged her as she knelt on the ground. It was amusing to him that the humans never thought of his age, he may look young, but he was actually in his nineties. In ten more years he'd reach his maturity. He had to admit he liked hugging Kagome just so he could bury his face in her breasts. But hers were suffocating. The same with Sango's, but with Kaiko, it was just right. And he didn't feel the need to pull back as fast. So he nuzzled a little closer and sniffed at her. She smelled marvelous. Like… the grass after rain, like sakura blossoms. She also didn't have the slight hint of decay that all humans had. It was normal for humans. They grew old and died. So of course they would smell like it. He heard a low growl come from Sesshomaru and Kouga's direction and glanced over. He sent a nearly silent growl back.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. So the kit was challenging him and the wolf. This would be interesting. "Will you all stop growling?" Kaiko sounded mildly annoyed and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction more. She could hear them? That was impossible. Well he guessed it wasn't, but still!

Shippou looked up at her innocently and sighed at the look in her eyes that said 'no nonsense'. "Okay Kaiko-san."

Kaiko leant down and pressed a kiss to Shippou's forehead. "Thank you Shippou."

"So how's that jewel coming along Kagome?" Kaiko turned to her other traveling companions and looked down at the jewel and shards in Kagome's slightly open hands. The large chunk of gem was still a light purple but it was gradually changing to a light almost clear pink. The other shards were prepared to bond to the gem and complete the once shattered Shikon no Tama. It was the end of their quest. And they had no idea what to do about it. Kaiko looked down at Miroku's right hand and silently wished that she had thought to ask Naraku to remove the curse. She had a sudden thought that since she could hear other people's thoughts, maybe others could hear hers. _"Naraku… If you can hear me.. This is Kaiko. I beg you to remove the Kazaana on Miroku-san's hand. He is my friend and I would be very sad to lose him. Please. Please Naraku, show them that you can be good." _Kaiko opened her eyes after a moment to see Miroku on the ground clutching his hand. "No! Miroku, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Miroku looked up at them with tears in his eyes and smiled slightly. "It's gone. The Kazaana is gone!" He jumped to his feet and ran to Sango, pulling her into his arms and spinning her in a circle before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Sango my dear, we can be together now!" Tears filled Sango's eyes and she threw her arms around Miroku. None of them wondering why Naraku had suddenly removed the curse, or concerned if he had died. None of them but Shippou.

Shippou looked up at Kaiko and whispered so quietly that even Sesshomaru's ears wouldn't catch what he was saying, "This is your doing, isn't it? You asked Naraku to remove the curse, didn't you?" She looked at Shippou in wonder, sometimes it amazed her that he was so young. He was so astute.

"Yes I did. But you can't tell anyone. Okay?" Shippou nodded and hopped away. He had an image to uphold after all. A carefree child.

Kaiko looked over at Kagome's hands and nodded to the girl. "Kagome, is it done?"

Kagome looked down at the now pink jewel in her hands and smiled up at Kaiko. "It's done. I can make the wish now." Kagome closed her eyes and Kaiko thought about it for a second. A wish by definition was selfish. So therefore there was no such thing as a selfless or pure wish. You had to want something bad enough to wish for it.

"Kagome, don't!" However before Kaiko could reach Kagome the jewel glowed a dark purple again and flew towards Kaiko. It lodged itself in her chest and settled in. Kaiko gasped in pain and grasped at her chest. Kouga, Shippou, and Sesshomaru all rushed to her side to catch her as she fell. Her last thought as she looked into the bright green eyes of Shippou was that it was too bad that he wasn't all grown up. Because she'd seen fanarts of a grown Shippou and he was cute. As she fell unconscious Shippou fell to the ground in agony beside her and started to writhe as his body began to shift and grow.


	5. The Beast

Author's Note:/ My Dearest readers I am deeply sorry for the late delays in updates. I will try my best to get on an update schedule. I just love that Cliffie at the last chapter though. Didn't you?

Aviana: You're gonna get so much hate mail for that you know.

Author: Yes, yes I am aware.

Aviana: Just as long as you know.

Author: Hush you. Readers, this is my best friend Aviana. She is a royal pain in my hiney. But I love her anyways.

Aviana: I will bite you to death, Herbivore.

Author: Eeep!

Now onto the recognition!

LadyEllesmere: I am working on this story as often as I can. Once again I apologize for the lateness in update.

Hannah: I am so glad you are enjoying it! I'm sorry that you didn't like my cliffie but I felt it needed to end there. And thank you so much!

Hannah from Chapter One: I am so sorry to hear that. I know the feeling and the way I escape is music, writing, and reading. If you ever want to talk though, I'm a good listener or so I've been told. If not I totally understand.

Samanthatm: Thank you.

Guest: …. I know it is moving fast and she's a Mary-Sue. Believe me. I know. But that is just the way the cookie crumbles. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but you don't have to read it.

Now onto the STORY!

Disclaimer::: I do not own INUYASHA or AFFILIATED CHARACTERS. I only own my own creations. :D.

THE SECRET WITHIN

Two days after Kaiko and Shippo had mysteriously collapsed, the pack was waiting anxiously for the no longer little kitsune to wake up. Only Kouga and Sesshomaru cared the tiniest bit about Kaiko and even their thoughts were fleeting. It was on the third day that Shippo woke up with a gasp. He looked around anxiousely. "K-Kaiko? Where's Kaiko?!" Shippo started to thrash around on his bed until an aura came out to caress his gently. It wasn't human or Youkai. It was incredibly powerful and matured his mind to match with his new body and a voice whispered in his head. '_You will have to experience life still, but now you are a mature kitsune Youkai. Treat our daughter well and you will be shown favor from the Kami.'_

The moment the voice left his thoughts Kaiko woke up next to him with a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes snapped open and glowed purple for a brief second before dimming again to a normal look. Shippo scrambled over to her side, stumbling on his longer limbs. He'd have to train with Sesshomaru in order to be able to properly protect the group and Kaiko. Not the pseudo form of protection Inuyasha had been forcing on them all for years. Shippo heard Sango and Kagome gasp in shock he guessed but ignored them in favor of looking down on the girl who had quite possibly just saved his life many times over. "Kaiko… Thank you." He leaned forward and bestowed a simple Youkai kiss to her brow. It was similar to a mark in the bond it forged between them but it would only alert him to her extreme emotions. If she were in danger he would know and be able to just surround himself in a myst that would transfer him to her side. Kaiko closed her eyes at the sensation of Shippo's lips on her forehead and looked up at the handsome Kitsune. There was just one problem she'd noted before closing her eyes. He was naked. Starkers. In his birthday suit. Kaiko blushed deeply and opened her eyes keeping them on his eyes with great effort.

"Shippo… You're very welcome. But I have bad news for you." Shippo tilted his head in a questioning gesture. "You're naked." Shippo looked down at himself and smirked. He full out smirked! Kaiko groaned, already knowing what was coming. That was a self-satisfied smirk and even worse… She could feel something moving against her side where Shippo was leaning against her. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and slammed her eyes shut. This was Shippo! She had not just ogled Shippo's body!

"Get an eyeful?" Shippo's voice was incredibly sexy and she shivered just listening to it. What was he doing to her? He was tormenting her. She hadn't meant to turn him older, but it seemed it was making him happy so she wouldn't take it back for anything. All at once her memories returned to her of what had led to the thought of the older Shippo. She sat up with a jolt. Her head smacked into Shippo's with an audible crack and they both groaned. Kaiko fell back onto the futon in pain grunting when Shippo collapsed on top of her.

Now there was no denying it. There was definitely something prodding her side. She blushed crimson and did her best to shift away from it. Only succeeding in rubbing against it. Shippo moaned but not in pain as he sat up looking at Kaiko with pure lust in his eyes. Kaiko struggled to get out from under the heavier demon and finally succeeded in pushing him off of her. Kagome and Sango had left the room when Shippo had woken up and Kaiko panicked. She ran out of the room and past Sesshomaru. Shippo came stalking out of the miko's hut still naked and began to head after Kaiko with red in his narrowed eyes. Kaiko squeaked when she saw Shippo in pursuit and hid behind Sesshomaru. This was definitely not her day. "Sesshomaru please, help me! I don't know what happened." Kaiko begged Sesshomaru with panic still in her voice and watched as he considered.

"You have awoken his beast. He will not stop until he gets what he wants. The only ways to stop him would be to fight him or give him what he wishes." Kaiko went wide eyed. That was the most she'd ever heard Sesshomaru speak. Then his words sunk in and the panic crept back.

"What does he want?"

Sesshomaru trailed his eyes up and down her form slowly before saying simply, "Hn."

Kaiko paled considerably and swayed on her feet. "M-me? He wants me? Why? What did I do?"

Sesshomaru simply glanced at Shippo. "Onna… Do you truthfully not understand?"

Kaiko glanced around Sesshomaru and "eeped" when she saw the erection standing tall and proud between Shippo's legs. Thankfully when she had run she had run away from the village the hut was near. Otherwise Shippo would be mortified to learn what he had done. She shook her head to clear the thoughts from it and stared for a second before blushing again and hiding behind Sesshomaru again. "You mean he wants to… have sex?" The last word was said in a whisper as panic set in. She couldn't do this. She was still terrified of what her adoptive father had done to her! "NO!" The one word was shouted out in desperation and the red faded from Shippo's eyes as he looked around wondering who was threatening Kaiko. He saw Sesshomaru standing with Kaiko hidden behind him.

"Kitsune." The one word was enough to make Shippo growl. If Sesshomaru had been threatening Kaiko he would die trying to help her. He started forward.

"**What did you do to Kaiko?!"** Shippo yipped out the words in a language only canine Youkai could understand.

"**I did nothing! You were pursuing the Onna and she hid behind this Sesshomaru."** Sesshomaru moved away from Kaiko and in a panic she grabbed his Moko-moko. His eyes started to bleed red. Nobody touched Moko-moko without permission.

"Please don't leave me. I wouldn't survive mentally if he were to take me. Please… Please." She looked up at Sesshomaru with tears coating her eyes and Sesshomaru felt cracks form in the walls around his heart.

"Onna release me. The Kitsune has returned to himself."


End file.
